Elementals
by The Girl with the Lake Eyes
Summary: What if four best friends where added to Avatar: the Last air bender? Self insertion about me and my best friends. This is my first fan fiction so please don't blast me. If you think I should do something better, tell me! Please Review
1. Chapter 1

**Please Review. I will probably post another chapter tomorrow or even today, if I get a review.  
**

"Good morning," some one said, close by my ear. I rolled over and ignored my insanely energetic little brother. He pulled the covers off of me. I pulled them back on.

"If you don't get up, I am going to read the letter that you got," he said smirking. I pummeled him with my pillow, before getting up and getting some day clothes on. I staggered half-blind down the hall and into the bathroom. I pulled a brush through my hair. It refused to lie flat. I sighed and walked downstairs.

"Here is the letter!" my brother cried, handing me the letter, "Gwendolyn got one, too! It is from Jane."

Jane was a good friend of me and my sister, Gwendolyn. My brother had had a crush on her before realizing how hopeless it was.

"She wants you guys to meet her at the aqueduct," he continued. The aqueduct was a long grassy area under which a long pipe ran. We liked hanging out there as it was about as close to nature as we were ever going to get.

"Why didn't she invite me?" he pouted. I sighed. Will, my brother, liked to tag along with us when we did stuff with Jane and her sister Anni.

"Probably because she doesn't consider you her friend," I said. He pouted.

"Hey mom, can I go to the aqueduct with Gwendolyn?" I called, ignoring him.

"Just for a bit," she called back.

"Hey G," I called. G was my nickname for Gwendolyn. She hated it.

"You coming?"

She hurried downstairs, "Of course."

She opened the front door, shielding her eyes against the sun. She opened the other door and walked out. I ran out after her.

"Wait, up," G called to me. She was limping because, well I wasn't quite sure because she had a lot of different injuries. Finally we made it to the entrance that we liked to use. It was kind of hidden so most people didn't know where it was until we showed them that they realized that it was there. That is why we liked it, or at least why I liked it. As we entered I swear that I could see someone following us. It wasn't unusual for someone to go to the aqueduct but... As we got there, I could see Jane and another friend Julia. That was strange. Julia wasn't a neighbor, but she did live a few minutes of driving away.

"Hey Julia," I called. She looked up and smiled at us.

"This place is awesome thanks for inviting us," she said. Huh?

"We didn't invite you here. Jane invited us," G asserted. They stared at her as though she was insane.

"I didn't," Jane said slowly.

"She didn't," said a voice, "I did."

We all turned slowly to the person.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I don't own Avatar: the last air bender, however I do own the main character. My siblings and friends own the others that aren't avatar. Also please review.**

I slapped myself. I was asleep. There was no other away that Avatar Roku could be standing there. My sister and Jane were looking at me weird because they have never watched Avatar: the last air bender in there life.

"Pinch me," I whispered to Julia, who had also watched Avatar. She pinched hard.

"OW," I yelled. The other girls giggled.

"Well, you did ask to be pinched," Julia said giggling. I glared at her, rubbing my arm where she pinched me. She giggled even louder. Roku was watching this exchange with raised eyebrows.

"Well, back to business," he said, sounding a bit annoyed. We focused on him, me still rubbing my arm and Julia still giggling. He started to glow blue and suddenly we where all transparent. G and Jane's mouth fell open past what should have been possible. Me and Julia giggled, forgetting about that incident with the pinching. Suddenly walls came between the four of us. It was then that I noticed someone was hanging on to me. It was Will and he was looking real scared. The Stalker must have followed us. I face palmed, but I was distracted from the stalker by Roku becoming four Rokus. The walls cut me of from the other girls and the other Rokus. The Roku in front of me was wearing what I guessed was air nomad clothes. I mean they looked kind of like Aang's.

"Who is he?" my Roku was kind of mad about something, drawing my attention back to Will.

"This is Will," I said. He seemed annoyed but he seemed to deem it not very important.

"Just a guess," I said, "But are you going to send us the Avatar universe?"

He seemed surprised, "Yes. You and your friends are needed to help the Avatar. You are the one to deliver the message to Aang and his friends. The message is this: Find the Elementals."

"Who the heck are the Elementals?" I asked.

"The Elementals are the elements in human form. You are an elemental, as well as your friends," He said. Will looked at me.

"Which element?" I asked. He shook his head.

"You know," he said. Well, Gwendolyn was probably Earth because she is really stubborn and Jane, well don't get on the wrong side of her. Julia was probably water, which left air.

"Air," I whispered. Roku touched my forehead and suddenly I was in a lot of pain. My back really hurt and my clothes where turning different.

"Why?" I asked. He touched me again and I must have fainted because everything went black and the last thing I felt was Will clutching my hand.

**Notes: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, everyone! Just want to once again ask that you review. I don't own any avatar characters, but I do own myself.**

"How can I talk to him if he lived about 200 years ago," I heard a voice. I knew that line it was from one of the avatar episodes. Suddenly everything came back to me. I opened my eyes and I say Aang touch the statue and then start.

"I saw a girl. She…"

"Might that girl be me?" I asked. They all jumped to see me. Aang nodded.

"Message from Roku: find Elementals," I said. I decided not to tell them that I was an elemental. Aang blinked.

"What are the elementals and who is that next to you?"

"Answer to your first question is: I don't know. Answer to your second question," I looked down, "By the way, I'm Ashling."

I held out a hand to shake their hands. Aang stepped forward like he was going to but then Sokka held him back. I sighed.

"I'm not a Fire Nation spy," I said. Sokka looked annoyed that I had answered the unasked question.

"Sokka, it is okay. I saw Ashling in the image," Aang said. Katara stayed out of this.

"That is what she wants you to think," Sokka said. I laughed.

"Believe me Sokka, if I was given a choice between coming here or staying in my own world, I think I would stay in my world," I told him a not quite truth. He glared at me.

"How do you know my name?" He asked. I held up a finger.

"First, Aang called you that. And second."

Here I held up a second finger.

"Roku told me."

A lie but I didn't want to explain about cartoons.

"Sokka, I believe her," Aang said. I could see that Katara was going to go with that decision. Sokka glared at me seeing that he was out numbered.

"I'm going to pack are stuff on Appa."

He left in a huff.

"Do you want to come with us?" Aang asked me.

"Well, I think I am supposed to," I said. Aang grinned at me. I grinned back at him, but then I winced. The pain in my back was back. Aang looked at me worried.

"I'm fine," I said, once again lying.

"Um, I am going to go exploring," I said. Aang nodded. I walked of and finally found where a small mirror was. I turned around to see if there was something on my back. Nothing, I had clothes on. I lifted up the back to see what looked like a yellow tattoo. It was the air symbol. Great I had been tattooed with my element. I let my shirt go and started running back to where Aang and the others were hoping that Sokka hadn't made them leave. It was when I felt a lot of wind blowing on my face that I realized that I had the ability to run like Aang. I slowed down. I didn't know why but I didn't want Aang and the others to know about me.

"Great the Spy returns," Sokka sulked. I gave him my best glare.

"Come on Ashling, get on Appa," Aang called. I tried, but I couldn't until Katara reached down and helped me up. As soon as I got up, I punched Sokka lightly on the shoulder.

"Hey what was that for," he said rubbing my shoulder. I didn't respond. I just sat down on Appa.

"Okay, first time flyer," Aang called, "hold on tight."

I did.

"Yip, yip," Aang called out. The wind blew in my face as I turned it away from the other three.

My mother and father and brother stood on one side. They were angry.

"Why did you leave us?" they said, hollowly. I could feel tears streaming down my face. Will looked mad.

"I hate you! How could you?"

"I didn't mean to" I tried to explain. They didn't looking even madder. Then Aang and Katara and Sokka appeared on the other side of me.

"How could you lie to us?" Aang yelled at me.

"How could you leave?"

"How could you."

I crumpled into a ball as the accusation flew over me, tears running over my face.

Sun shine hit my face, as I rolled over. Although they didn't have an extra sleeping bag, I had discovered one in a bag that had suddenly appeared on Appa the first night.

"Morning," I could here Aang say.

"Morning," I grunted back.

"What is with you and Sokka?" Katara asked. I ignored the comment and sat up. I reached into my bag to see if I could find anything. The first thing I pulled out was my I-pod touch. I turned it on and logged in.

"Cool, there is internet access here," I said, surprising everyone. I ignored the stare and opened up my email. There were a lot of emails. I deigned not to open any, instead I typed out a quick email to my mom. I wanted her to know I was safe and happy and… I then opened up a chat thing to see who was online.

"Hey Katara," I heard Aang say, "Check out this Air bending trick."

I sighed he was trying way too hard to impress her.

"That's great Aang," Katara said.

I started giggling in anticipation.

"You didn't even look," Aang said.

Katara looked down. Aang wasn't doing it.

"That is great."

"But I'm not doing it."

"Stop bugging her airhead, you got to give girls space when they're sowing," Sokka inserted himself into the conversation. Katara looked furious.

"What does me being a girl have to do with sowing," Katara asked. I tuned out and instead just watched as Katara threw his pants at him.

"Here," I told Sokka, "I'll do it."

I turned on my I-pod and I sewed up the rest of his pants.

**Note: REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

I know this is short and I haven't updated in awhile but I figure something is better than nothing, right? Any way, I have been very busy (being sick with Lyme, reading other fanfics, my grandmother died, reading other fan fics, school work and finally reading other fanfics). So for those of you reading, thanks. For those that have reviewed, my eternal gratitude.

* * *

I knew what was going to happen before it did. But did I do anything to stop it?

The answer is Nope.

Even though I wasn't really mad at Sokka about the whole girls are better at sowing thing (which I was better than him at) I still thought it would be hilarious to watch old "Only Boys Can Be Warriors" get taken down a notch or five. Besides it was the groundwork for Suki and Sokka eventually getting together.

Besides I had my own problems like figuring out what would be changed by my just being here and what I should change and where the heck were my siblings and friends. It was all so confusing and I wasn't even sure what elemental meant.

So I let the four of us, if you don't count the animals, be captured be the Kyoshi warriors. As Aang finally proved he was the Avatar, I had an idea. I was just an average American girl with little training in martial arts (Will took Karate and would use it on his poor unsuspecting sisters) and no way to defend myself when Zuko inevitable showed his ugly mug. If Sokka who had insulted the Kyoshi warriors was given training, why couldn't I also ask and (hopefully) receive training. I continued planning until way into the night when I finally fell asleep.

I awoke to Sokka's ugly mug starring down at me.

"What the heck is wrong with you Sokka," I said blearly, hoping that Avatar Universe had a version of Coffee.

He glared at me some more, before stalking off glowering at everything. It seemed that being beat by the warriors had him sulking more than usually.

I got up, stretching and yawning, and walked over to a basin of water. After wetting my short hair and splashing water over my face, I met Katara and Aang eating breakfast. I gingerly picked up a pastry wondering if they tasted any good. It tasted okay, nothing too good, but not too bad either.

I left before Katara could start berating her brother.


End file.
